


Perspectives

by weaselett



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselett/pseuds/weaselett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First and last impressions of the Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetPollyOliver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/gifts).



> Glimpses of the beginning and end of the time Worf, Keiko and Alyssa each spent on the Enterprise D.

“This has got to have been the most eventful start to a ship's service.”

Worf looked up at Lieutenant Yar, surprised to have been addressed. Over the years he had become used to being left alone, even when in public places such as this ship's Ten Forward, “Perhaps.”

The human woman smiled, a rueful quirk of her mouth, “I got the impression, Mr Worf, that we are in the same mind, at least when it comes to the appropriate response to threats.” 

Worf considering her for a long moment before he inclined his head, “A Klingon never backs down from a fight.”

Yar lowered herself into the chair beside him, “Well that's good, because neither do I.”

“You are not from Earth.” Worf said, he had learned that there was often a difference between those humans from Earth and those who had grown up elsewhere. This Lieutenant Yar was, rougher, than those who had had easy childhoods. 

“No I'm not, though I do consider it home. What made you think I wasn't?” She held herself a little stiffly, not a good first impression. To catch a superior off guard. Worf would be more careful. 

“There are few, in my experience, from Earth who are as....aggressive as you have shown yourself to be.” Worf's lip curled, “They are often much more restrained.”

Yar lent back in the chair, rolling her glass back and forwards in her hands. “You're very familiar with humans, and Earth, for a Klingon.”

“I was adopted by humans, I was raised in Minsk.” Worf replied, giving her some ground. She had earned his respect already, though there was a part of him that fought it. Females did not typically play such a strong role within Klingon culture, though he had encountered a female Captain during his limited time spent with his people.

Yar's eyebrows rose, “You know Earth better than me then. I only saw a little of the planet, while I was at the academy. You might be able to teach me a thing or two.”

“My knowledge is limited,” His parents hadn't travelled much, and when they had he had always drawn attention. Exploring Earth had quickly lost its appeal. “I could not tell you much more than you already know.”

Yar shrugged easily, “Fair enough, though, I'd love to learn some of those Klingon fighting techniques, if you'd be willing to teach me.”

“I am not sure.” Worf frowned, humans were more delicate, they could learn the principles, but a true fight would not be equal. 

Yar smiled, all teeth and challenge, “Oh come on, I know some things, I bet I could take you even with your fancy Klingon moves.”

Worf stared at the woman for a long moment, “I doubt that.”

Yar laughed, “I have seen that look, I can tell you. Men, no matter the race, you all like to see women as delicate.” She shook her head, “I am a born fighter Lieutenant, meet me on the mat and I'll offer you a good challenge.”

Worf straightened in his seat, he could not refuse such a challenge. “Tomorrow, after our shift?”

Yar nodded, “I'll be there. And after I beat you, you can give me my first lesson.” She tilted her glass to him as she stood and moved off towards the table Commander Riker seemed to have claimed. 

Worf considering for a moment, watching the woman walk away, that he seemed to have made his first new friend. 

-

There was something about standing in a flowering garden, while looking out at the vastness at space, that gave Keiko Ishikawa a rush. She smiled to herself, curling her bare toes into the grass under her feet. 

She'd said she wanted an adventure. A new challenge. 

A civilian biologist position on the Enterprise, that, she had told her mother, was certainly the perfect thing for her at this point in her life. 

Keiko took another deep breath, picking out the individual scents of the flowers that her predecessor had already planted. It was an impressive feat, especially given what it had already survived, and it already felt like home. 

She shook her head, a little ruefully. She couldn't imagine that anyone else would think to go explore their new post before even exploring their new quarters. Keiko wasn't even sure where her quarters were. Her quarters weren't her first priority. 

She knew some of the crew from past postings, had taken the time to question them on what the ship was like. She'd been excited, by the impression of a close knit community, and she looked forward to getting to know her new room mates.

Ultimately though, it was the plants that would make the ship a home. Keiko smiled reaching out to brush her fingers over a fern leaf. She would make her mark on this garden, make it a little haven for the crew. 

-

Doctor Crusher was one of the most respected doctor's in Starfleet. The opportunity to work with the other woman was a thrill, especially straight out of the academy.

Alyssa bounced on the balls of her feet, chewing on her bottom lip. She wanted to make a good first impression. She knew that her records spoke well of her, so close to the top of her class, she just needed to make sure that her excitement didn't overwhelm her. 

“Breathe.” She ordered herself, clenching her hands into fists and breathing slowly. In and out. The turbolift slowed to a stop and the doors opened.

Just a few yards left until she was there. The Enterprise sickbay. 

She would be the picture of a calm, competent nurse. No squealing. No gawking. No hero worship. She could do this. 

Alyssa laughed softly, shaking her head at herself as the computer prompted her to leave the confines of the lift. It would be fine. 

She moved down the corridor, offering a sunny smile to the crewman she passed, pausing to allow herself one last moment to just breath before she stepped through those doors for the very first time. 

Then she straightened her back, composed her face, and stepped though the doors.

-

She never wanted to stand between Miles and the next step in his career. 

It was just....it wasn't the way she had expected to leave the Enterprise. It wasn't the posting she'd thought he'd receive. 

Keiko sighed standing in the middle of their quarters, eyeing the packed boxes. Her plants were all lined up in crates, a few green leaves poking out of the top. She'd had a vet which ones she could and couldn't take, it had broken her heart, a little, to have to leave some of her favourites behind. 

A flash of movement drew her out of her pensive thoughts. Molly staggered across the room, bouncing off a few boxes on the way, finally coming to rest against her mother's leg. Keiko smiled down at her daughter, resting a hand in her mess of curls. 

She jumped as the door chimed, hand catching in Molly's hair drawing a squeak from the little girl. “Come.” She gathered her daughter in her arms gently, rubbing her back soothingly in apology as she turned to face their visitor. Perhaps even their last visitor to these quarters.

Worf stepped hesitantly into the room, taking in the boxes. “I am interrupting...”

“No Worf,” Keiko smiled at her friend, bouncing Molly a little, aware of how big her daughter was getting, “we're all packed. Was there something you wanted?”

“Yes,” He took a step closer, gaze drifting to Molly who smiled up at him. “I had hoped to see you both before you left for Deep Space Nine.” Worf smiled at Molly, reaching out to ruffle her hair, drawing a giggle in response. 

“For our exciting new adventure.” Keiko replied dryly, smile fading a little.

Worf eyed her for a moment, gaze shifting back to Molly before he replied, “I am sure you will settle in, once things are functioning as they should and your quarters are arranged. Chief O'Brien is a very capable engineer, the posting is an excellent opportunity for him.”

Keiko sighed, “You're right it is.”

“It is also a, safer, more settled home for Molly to grow up in.” Worf continued, the words telling of a father who has experienced some of the risks of raising a child on a starship. “Perhaps you will be able to explore Bajor.”

Keiko hesitated, considering. It was true, she might be able to study Bajoran plants, but there was no way of knowing how easily they would be able to access the planet. There were so many unknowns. “Maybe. Time will tell I suppose.”

Worf offered her a smile, “I will let you finish your preparations.” He stepped towards the door, stilling for a moment as they opened, “Goodbye, Keiko and Molly O'Brien, and good luck.”

“Thank you Worf, we'll miss you.” Keiko replied, smiling sadly. Molly waved, face pressed against her mother's shoulder as Worf moved away from the doors, disappearing from view down the corridor.

Keiko closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and burying her face in her daughter's hair. She would miss the Enterprise and the friends they had made, but, she promised herself, they would not lose touch.

-

“Alexander!” 

The boy turned, face covered with dirt and hair in disarray. The moment he spotted his father he started to run, stumbling across the uneven ground. Worf crouched, gathering his son into his arm's as soon as he was within range. 

There hadn't been time to worry, everything had happened so quickly. He'd had to trust that those in charge of his son would make sure he was in a safe place. 

His first act, as soon as Commander Riker had released him, had been to hunt down his son. Bruised and blackened as he was, Worf only wanted his son to know that he was alive, and to hold the boy in his arms.

“Father.” Alexander buried his face in his father's shoulder, not seeming to care that his uniform was covered in burns and dirt. 

“I am glad to find you unharmed.” Worf tightened his grip for a moment, gaze resting on the ruin of the Enterprise's saucer section. Never had he expected the ship to find such an end. 

“I was scared.” Alexander whispered, shaking a little in his father's grip.

“That is all right.” Worf hesitated, “I was also scared, but we have survived.” 

Alexander's grip tightened for a moment before he pushed back from his father, wiping at his eyes. “What happens now?” He asked after a moment, turning a little so he could look at the wreck of their home.

Worf sighed, resting his hand on his son's shoulder. “We see what we can recover from our quarters, and wait for rescue.” 

Alexander reached for his hand, tilting his head back to look up at Worf, “Together?”

Worf smiled, nodding, “Together.” He would not be letting his son out of his sight for some time.

-

“Alyssa,” Doctor Crusher's hand was gentle on her shoulder, drawing her attention away from the patient she'd been checking over. “There's someone to see you.”

Alyssa brushed some loose hair out of her eyes with her free hand, turning to look where Beverley was pointing. “Oh, Andrew.”

Alyssa's husband offered her a faint smile, edging around one of the makeshift beds, their son cradled against his chest.

Alyssa hesitated, glancing to Beverley who smiled, gently pulling the medical tricorder out of Alyssa's hand. “Go on, I can spare you for a few minutes.”

Alyssa stepped out to meet Andrew, reaching out to take the baby from his arms, needing to look him over for herself. “Hi there little one.” She pulled back the blanket from Noah's face, smiling as he frowned, grumbling. 

Andrew slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her in against his side as they both watched their son settle back into sleep, unconcerned by what had happened, only a few hours before. 

“I'm glad you're both ok.” Alyssa turned her head to meet Andrew's gaze, smiling as she lent into him. 

Andrew nodded, pressing a kiss to her temple, “We were thrown around some, which didn't impress him, but he calmed soon enough, once the excitement was over. He might just be the perfect child.” He joked softly, though Alyssa could feel the tremors running through him. 

She rearranged Noah, shifting him into a one arm so she could reach out to squeeze Andrew's arm, to reasure them both. They were still alive, all of them, they had survived. “The end of the Enterprise D, but not of us.”


End file.
